


Crumbling Innocence

by Chowda



Category: Castiel/Nathaniel - Fandom, CastielxNathaniel, My Candy Love, Nathaniel/Castiel - Fandom, NathanielxCastiel
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Castiel/Nathaniel - Freeform, CastielxNathaniel - Freeform, Drama, High school love, M/M, My Candy Love - Freeform, Nathaniel/Castiel, NathxCast, Series, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowda/pseuds/Chowda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Nathaniel seem to have a bitter relationship due to Castiel's past, but some awkward situations come into play. How will they think of each other later on after all they have been through. Find out in this all new drama n' stuff! The first 3 chapters are short stories when they were younger, then there is also an extra at the end. These boys will get a little a little bit extreme, so take a good look and you'll be hooked. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flashbacks of the Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Candy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/119545) by Beemoov. 



> Note: These are short stories when Nathaniel and Castiel were younger! The main story will begin soon after the short stories to kinda understand their past relationships. :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of the past between these two boys: Castiel and Nathaniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally done with this chapter! This is kinda for people who kinda don't know about My Candy Love, but if you have, still read this for extra info about how the characters came to be in my story! X3 Thanks for reading! There shall be smut in the next chapter soon!

Part 1 (Elementary)  
"Owww!" Nathaniel stop pulling on my hair!" His sister cried. "Just hand me the doll and'll stop." Nathaniel taunted her. "No!' She screamed. Nathaniel grabbed the doll from his sister's hands and ran off quickly "Hey! Give her back!" She kept screaming. Nathaniel laughed and popped the doll's head right off. "Haha! Whoops her head fell off! Now she looks as ugly as you!" Nathaniel giggled. Nathaniel dashed off back towards the playground and thew the doll behind him. The little girl was on her knees sniffling loudly. She got up and slowly walked up towards the decapitated doll which Nathaniel has broken. "My poor doll..." Amber bawled. She cried loudly not being able to keep n her tears. "Ugh..." Castiel sighed, " Can't she shut up already... She is really pissing me off with all of her crying..." Castiel walked over to the whimpering child and stared at her. "What..!?" Castiel grumbled. " My doll..." The girl whispered. " Really...." Castiel made a stupid face and sighed. "Whatever! Here give it to me." The small girl willingly handed over her doll to the boy and he pushed it back on without effort. Here... Even someone as stupid as you could have done it..." The girl smiled and suddenly hugged up, " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. " Hey!! Get offov' me!" Castiel shouted. Amber loosened her grip and skipped off to the sandbox. Castiel smacked his lips, "Tch... What a waste of time." "Come on Castiel!" Nathaniel yelled, " Play tag with us!" " Don't wanna..." Castiel sighed. Nathaniel ran towards Castiel pushing him down. "Haha! You're it now!" Nathaniel got up quickly and snickered. "Try n' get me now!" Nathaniel taunted Castiel. Castiel laughed and chased after him. "CASTIEL!!!' The teacher yelled. The teenagers laughed. "Shit... I passed out again..." Castiel groaned. " Why did I have to remember those old days. I guess my childhood did revolve around him..." He murmured to himself.

Part 2 (Sophomore High school)  
" I wonder where we went wrong..." Nathaniel thought to himself. Nathaniel had to write a paper about a close friend. " Oh I remember now... That stupid girl Deborah. It wasn't my fault that she tried to harass me. Castiel thought something was going on between us and believed everything she said! Why didn't he believe me..." Nathaniel thought. He remembered their first major fight, " Why didn't you back off! Castiel shouted. " What was I supposed to do!? Hit her?" Nathaniel replied. " I trusted you!!!" Castiel had a sorrowed face. Castiel was about to throw a punch, but the teacher grabbed his hand before any violence started. " Hmmm... after all that I remembered that Castiel broke up with her after a huge fight and he changed completely... Well as long as he isn't with her anymore that I'm satisfied..." Nathaniel said to himself. The bell rang for the next class. " Ugh... I did absolutely nothing on this essay..." Nathaniel groaned as he packed his bag for the next class. While the students were leaving the teacher walked around the desks collecting the papers. "Hmm... Very well don- Huh...? Nathaniel?" The teacher had a stern look on his face. "One word... Didn't expect that from him..." The teacher left the papers on his desk and switched off the lights. " Castiel...? How could he be friends with that troublesome teenager? He sighed as he locked the door.

Part 3 (Middle School)  
"Hey! Castiel! Come over here!" Nathaniel yelled. Castiel was laying on the grass cloud-gazing. Castiel didn't move, he slowly closed his eyes feeling the breeze and the warm rays of sunlight on his face. Suddenly, Castiel felt as if his lips have been tampered by something delicate. Castiel raised his head up quickly only to find out that Nathaniel's head was in the way. "Ouch!" Castiel whined as he rubbed his forehead. " Whoops! Were you too busy daydreaming about some girl? You had such a soft look to your face that it seemed unreal! Nathaniel chuckled. " And your face was perfect when I did that to you! You should've seen your face!" Castiel blushed bashfully and pushed Nathaniel off him quickly. " As if! " Castiel yelled. " Whatever! You liked it! " Nathaniel snickered. " That's what you think!" Castiel exclaimed as he ran down the hill. Nathaniel chased after him and pulled his shirt. " Ahh! " Castiel yelped as he tripped. Both of them tumbled down the hill covering themselves with stains and scratches. " Oww..." Nathaniel whined. " Castiel..." Nathaniel poked him. "Hey! Wake up!" Nathaniel shook him. " Castiel?! " Nathaniel was now frightened for his friend. Castiel smiled. " Got you..." castiel murmured. "Huh!?" Nathaniel said confusingly while wiping his reddened eyes. Castiel opened his eyes and sat up. " I said I got you!" Castiel pushed Nathaniel. " I thought I knocked you out!" Nathaniel sighed. Nathaniel spotted a small flower and picked it. "Here... for the lady in distress." Nathaniel snickered. Castiel smacked the flowers out of his hand and and let out a chuckle. " I know you can't stay mad at me. " Nathaniel smiled. " I guess you can say that..." Castiel replied softly. They chatted till the sun went down, as if time meant nothing to them.


	2. Gettin' Down With the Dirty Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel and Castiel had some troubles in the past, but what will come of Castiel's plans? Nathaniel still hasn't figured out what to think of Castiel, but find out in this chapter! ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God.... Typing this while at a college summer camp late at night. I must continue for the readers though!!! X3

(High School Senior Year)  
Nathaniel was working on his papers ready for the final exams tomorrow. He was flipping through the papers trying to process all the information. " Ugh.. How I'm I supposed to cram all this last minute info..." Nathaniel murmurs to himself. He sighs and the principle come in to check on him. " Nathaniel you should be getting home soon... Why don't you take a break already deary." She said in a cheerful voice. " I will, I just need to go the the library and take some books with me back home," He smiled. " Ok Nathaniel, get some rest and do well! Bye-bye!" The principle leaves quickly and grabs her car keys. Nathaniel takes his time to sort out his papers and heads over towards the library locking the student council room. " Ah. It's really quite in the hallways once all the students are gone..." Nathaniel made his way up the stairs and made his way to the large library.

Time to read and enjoy myself for the day..." Nathaniel opens the window letting in the fresh air then collected his mystery books to read. Nathaniel was completely focussed within his book and sat there for a good one hour. Soon Nathaniel could hear the strong breeze coming in and thunder in the distance. " I should probably close the window a bit so the rain won't come in..." Nathaniel said to himself. As Nathaniel was at the window, he noticed someone running from the distance towards the school. " What is that person doing here at this time? As the figure came closer he noticed he was wearing a black jacket with a red shirt. " Wait!? Castiel?! What is he doing coming back to school at this time?! " He watched as Castiel made his way closer towards the entrance. The boy was drenched completely and his red hair covered his face. Nathaniel soon heard the banging on the entrance door. " Why do I have to open the door for that idiot..." Nathaniel sighed deeply. He makes his way back down the stairs through the hallways and reaches the entrance. He opens the door barely and Castiel rams his way in hitting Nathaniel on his forehead. " Owww! Watch it Castiel! " Nathaniel yelled as he rubbed his head. "Haa... Sorry... You should've open the door faster." Castiel panted as he tried to keep his breath. " Oh and by the way your forehead is majorly red... Just saying." Castiel grinned. " Don't push it..." Nathaniel growled. Castiel follows Nathaniel back through the hallways and stopped by his locker to grab a towel. He rubbed his hair trying to dry himself quickly. "Aww... My dye is coming off..." Castiel sighs. " Yea... I can tell. If you don't want that towel to stain just throw it in some hot water with Shout for something, whatever works for you. Nathaniel responded. "Don't matter, it'll be fine." Castiel replied back. Nathaniel continues walking towards the library, " Now what do you want...?" Nathaniel questioned him. " Well since we are the only two people here, I thought you might've liked my company." Castiel smirked. nathaniel rolled his eyes and opened the library doors.

Now the two teens were sitting in front of each other, Nathaniel was trying to catch up with his books while Castiel was hanging around chewing on his gum. The sound of Castiel chewing loudly irritated Nathaniel quickly, " Umm... Can you not do that..." Nathaniel snapped. Castiel popped his gum, " No." Castiel casually replied. Nathaniel gets up and bangs his hands on the table. " Well... You know what?! I'm not asking you!" Nathaniel grabs Castiel's cold shirt. " Woah there... Don't mess up my clothes now... I'm kinda wet you know..." Castiel's face turns sly and makes Nathaniel a bit uncomfortable. Nathaniel slowly backs away, but Castiel on the other hand comes closer towards Nathaniel. " Hey... I'm kinda bored... Wanna do something else?" Castiel asks. " Umm.. Depends if it gets us in trouble then no..." Nathaniel timidly states. His shoulders started to tremble. " Here open your mouth like this..." Castiel brings his thumb towards his lips. Nathaniel was shocked not knowing what to expect from his trouble making friend. " Whacha scared of Nathaniel...?" Castiel whispers near his neck. " Uhh...Umm..." Nathaniel twitches slightly from Castiel's breath. He felt the chills down his spine. " What the hell is happening!? " Nathaniel repeatedly said to himself. Cold drops of water began to drip on Nathaniel shirt. " Too close..." Nathaniel murmurs. Nathaniel's heart race increased and could barely control his breathing. Castiel licked his neck, " Whaa?! " Nathaniel yelped as he tried to push away Castiel. Castiel grabbed Nathaniel's wrists and held them down on the table. "Haaa!" Nathaniel cries. Lighting strikes and the power went out, it was almost complete darkness. They could only see the moonlight and hear the raging storm.

Nathaniel... Nathaniel..." Castiel whispers in his ear. Nathaniel stretches his neck up from heating up. "Khaaa... nnn..." Nathaniel was in distress. Castiel began to lick his neck again and bit him. " Ahh! Ah-! " Nathaniel whimpers trying to hide his interest. Castiel takes off his drenched shirt and unbuttons Nathaniel's shirt as well. " So.. Cold..." Nathaniel softly spoke as he felt Castiel's body on his chest. " Castiel... Is something wrong with you...? Stop playing with me! This instant!" Nathaniel shouted. Castiel ignored Nathaniel and groped him. "Kchhh!" Nathaniel held back his moan. " You seemed pretty hard from me just doing this?" Castiel smirked. Nathaniel hid his face. Castiel reached for Nathaniel's pants, "Hay! Stop!" Nathaniel grabbed his hair. Castiel ignored the small pain and began to lick his cock. "Mhmm... Haa..." Nathaniel let out a moan. " You're so dirty getting turned on by a guy just licking you..." Castiel smiled. " Are you interested? " Castiel asked. " Castiel... Stop..." Nathaniel moaned. Castiel looked into his blue eyes and gazed at them. " Castiel...? " Nathaniel's face turns red with his ears. Castiel slowly reaches for his chin and slowly opens Nathaniel's lips. " Haa..." Nathaniel couldn't stop himself from being pulled in. Castiel intertwined his tongue with him. Nathaniel lost himself with Castiel's deep kiss. He lost control of himself and his arms gave up. He couldn't believe what he was doing himself.

As Castiel stopped, saliva connected them. Nathaniel noticed as the moonlight reflected off the clear strand. Castiel slowly rubs his fingers around Nathaniel's ass. "Wait!? Stop!" Nathaniel tries to squirm away. Castiel reaches for Nathaniel's hands and held them on the floor. "You think I forgot what happened..." Castiel whispered. Nathaniel's face was in utter shock. (Will be explained later on in the story which involves an extra story.) Nathaniel tried to get up, but Castiel quickly knocked him down and held his legs in between his. Castiel reaches for Nathaniel's pants and pulls them straight down. " Wait!? Castiel!? " Nathaniel yells. "Sorry Nathaniel, but this is only fair that I return the favor." Castiel added. " I don't understa-! Ahh!" Nathaniel cried. Castiel inserted his fingers into Nathaniel. " Is it just me or are you a bit loose down there already?" Castiel said aloud. Nathaniel stayed quiet. " Well... if you're like this already, then there's no need to stretch you out anymore." Castiel smirked. "What..?" Nathaniel looks back and sees Castiel unbuttoning his jeans. He could see the huge bulge from his boxers. Nathaniel panicked and his face turned pale.

" Hah... You just got tight from seeing my dick? Trust me you'll get it soon enough.." Castiel smiled slyly. " Castiel!? " Nathaniel cries, "Please don-Ahhhh!" Castiel pushes himself roughly inside of Nathaniel. " Khaaaa! Ahhhh! Knnn! Haaa!" Nathaniel yelled as Castiel repeatedly rammed into Nathaniel furiously. " Cas-Castiel!" Nathaniel yelled loudly. Nathaniel could feel his insides tearing apart not being able to recover quickly enough. Nathaniel tries to pull out his legs from Castiel's, but he didn't want to budge. Castiel grabs Nathaniel's golden hair and pull his waist around. Castiel felt a warm liquid around him, but it wasn't his cum. Nathaniel felt as the blood trickled down his ass from Castiel being too rough on his body, but that didn't stop Castiel from continuing. Nathaniel pulls one of his arms free from Castiel's grasp and covered his pained face. Castiel held Nathaniel's last arm and opens Nathaniel's tender thighs. Nathaniel tries to keep his legs closed, but they didn't respond. He was too exhausted. Nathaniel's panting fills the large room. As Castiel opens his legs, he made a heavy cry. Nathaniel was defeated inside. Castiel opened Nathaniel's anus and slowly inserted himself inside of him, but that only made it worse for Nathaniel." Can you feel me inside of you... I probably burn your insides like fire..." Castiel whispered. " Kchhh! Ahhh! Haaa! " Nathaniel moaned loudly in pain. " I promise you'll enjoy it later... Or do you like it when I hurt you like this? Cause your cock is twitching like crazy." Castiel's face was so aroused just by looking at Nathaniel. There was a long pause, " Castiel... Why aren't you moving..." Nathaniel questioned him. " I want you to yearn for me..." Castiel whispered softly. " What!? " Nathaniel's face was pure red. " I want you Nathaniel... Don't you want me..." Castiel asked with his cheeks flushed. "If you want me to play nicely, then I can oblige to that, but only for awhile..." Castiel whispered. Nathaniel's cock twitches and he tries to hold himself. " Tch..Tch..Tch.." Castiel clicked his tongue taunting Nathaniel. " Don't try to touch yourself now..." Castiel whispered, " Call my name... beg for me..." Nathaniel's face was completely flushed. He opened his mouth, but nothing seemed to come out. Instead Nathaniel wraps his arms around Castiel hiding his face on his chest. " C-Ca-tiel..." Nathaniel called his name softly and repeated slowly over and over again. Nathaniel held Castiel tightly digging his fingers into his back leaving red marks. " That's good enough..." Castiel blushed. " Hey, Nathaniel... Raise your hips a bit..." Nathaniel follows Castiel's hands to position himself and takes a deep breath.

Nathaniel lowers his thighs and takes in Castiel. "Knnn...Uhhh... It burns! " Nathaniel gasps. " Just bear with it a little longer..." Castiel moaned. " Can't you just just shrink yourself a bit!? " Nathaniel growls. Castiel caught Nathaniel off guard and deeply kissed him. He couldn't let Nathaniel catch his breath due to his inexperience in kissing. " Breath through your nose idiot..." Castiel teases him. " Shut up..." Nathaniel scowls. They tried again, lasting longer than the first. Their tongues clicked and filled the library with the sounds of their moans. Castiel began to move Nathaniel's hips making Castiel's waist covered in Nathaniel's hot cum. " You're making quite a mess on me.." Castiel smirks. " Not as much as you inside of me..." Nathaniel pants. Nathaniel opens himself more with his fingers can Castiel's cum slowly oozed as he moved deeper inside. Castiel turned his face. " Now you're just acting bashful now Castiel..." Nathaniel giggles. Nathaniel brings himself towards Castiel's chest and bites his collar bone. " Ahh! " Castiel moaned in pain. " Not so hard..." Castiel's eyes became red and a small tear escapes his eye. " Castiel, you're just so sensitive here... Don't let anyone see this face of yours... Only me..." Nathaniel whispered. Nathaniel licked his cheek and kissed his eye. Castiel smiled, " O-Okay..." he murmured. Nathaniel caressed Castiel's soft red hair hair as they reached their climax. " Castiel... I'm... Gonna... Cum! " " Me too..." Castiel moaned. "Faster!" Nathaniel moaned. " Haa! Ahhh! " Nathaniel held his head back taking in the heat filling inside of him. The heat felt so good inside of Nathaniel that he automatically came with Castiel, his cum spread all over Castiel's face and chest. They slowly recovered holding each other.

Nathaniel slowly raised himself up letting Castiel's cum drip from his ass.. Castiel reached for Nathaniel and pulled him down on the floor to make out with him again. " Castiel..." "Hmm.." He nodded. " I think... I.. Love you.." Nathaniel spilled out. " I know..." Castiel smiled. Castiel kissed Nathaniel's red thighs and letted him leave towards the showers in the locker rooms downstairs.


End file.
